


Give Out the Good

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Discrimination, M/M, Past Slavery, angel!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Casting Search: Queen BiopicSeeking:Role of Roger TaylorMale 18-30. Caucasian. Must be born angel. Drumming experience a plusThe paper crinkled in Ben’s hands as he tried to take in deep breaths. His stomach swooped and twisted, anxiety clawing at his insides. Even his wings, which he had so carefully cleaned and smoothed down, were beginning to fluff up a bit with his nerves.---Now a collection of one shots about angel!Ben





	1. Chapter 1

** _Casting Search: Queen Biopic_ **

** _Seeking:_ **

** _Role of Roger Taylor _ **

** _Male 18-30. Caucasian. Must be born angel. Drumming experience a plus_ **

** **

The paper crinkled in Ben’s hands as he tried to take in deep breaths. His stomach swooped and twisted, anxiety clawing at his insides. Even his wings, which he had so carefully cleaned and smoothed down, were beginning to fluff up a bit with his nerves.

To make it even worse, there was no one in the waiting room.

Ben knew the chances of seeing another angel auditioning was slim to none. He only had found out about the audition through a friend as he had yet to find an agent willing to take him on.

“Ben Jones?” A woman called out, raising her eyebrows when she saw him. She turned and completely ignored him after waving towards a door.

He started walking slowly, heart pounding painfully in his chest. The closer he got to the door the woman had vaguely waved at the louder the voices were from inside.

“I swear to Rhye, if this is another asshole with fake wings I’ll throw myself out the bloody window,” a raspy voice complained loudly. “I don’t give a damn how expensive they were.”

“If you want someone quality you might have to make due with a normal person,” another person said, voice slow and a bit oily.

“Like hell we will.”

Ben sucked in a breath and knocked lightly on the door, pushing it open. Three men sat around a table, focused on each other and arguing. One of the men was wearing a clearly expensive looking suit and looked almost bored. A faint frown was on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

He didn’t recognize the man, but he knew the other men right away.

Brian May was easily recognizable with his head of silver curls and brightly colored shirt. Although he looked a bit pissed at the moment he still had laugh lines around his eyes.

And there was Roger Taylor.

Seeing the older angel actually took Ben’s breath away for a moment. He could count the number of older angels he had seen on his fingers, a truly terrible thing he didn’t want to think about. Roger had aged well, still holding the aura of a true rockstar. His wings were tucked up behind him but they were still beautiful.

When he stepped into the room fully the three of them stopped talking and turned to face him. The man’s eyes narrowed and he huffed at the wings that Ben pulled in tight to the side of his body. He smiled awkwardly and got a warm one from Brian in return.

“You are Ben Jones?” He asked, voice friendly and not at all tight and angry like it just had been.

“Um actually I go by Ben Hardy now,” Ben shuffled a bit and handed over his resume, trying to ignore how it looked dreadfully blank compared to the ones spread across the table. “Jones was the name of my parent’s previous master when they were freed. I wanted to pick a new name out for myself.”

“I picked out my name as well,” Roger finally smiled at him.

_I know,_ Ben wanted to gush. _My parents raised me on stories about Rhye and the Fairy King. I know all about you and this role would mean everything. _

Of course…he didn’t want to come across as a weirdo.

“Well then Mr. Hardy,” Brian leaned back a bit in his chair. “Tell us about yourself.”

Ben cleared his throat and allowed his wings to relax a bit, fighting the urge to run his hands through his hair. “I was born free but my parents were both owned. They raised me to be as independent as I could be and to never forget the struggle our people had to face, are still facing in some ways. That’s why I want to do this movie. I want to show people that injustices are still taking place. Just because some document is signed freeing angels it does not mean all the hurt, history, and pain has disappeared.”

Roger leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand and watching Ben with his too blue eyes. “You do understand that if you are given this role you will have to act out some emotionally difficult scenes.”

“I do,” Ben lifted his chin.

“Can you even read the script if we give it to you?” The unnamed man asked, voice nasally.

“Yes sir. I went to the school for angels in my town. I can’t say I had the same education as you but I can read just fine,” Ben stared him down, a new kind of courage bubbling in his gut. “I know the audition tape I sent in was not as polished as the ones you are probably used to. I know I don’t have a lot of experience but…I want to do my part.”

A slow, sly smile spread across Roger’s face. “Would you be opposed to dyeing your wings?”

Ben winced at that. He hated the idea of coloring his fluffy white feathers. “Not entirely.”

“I recommend Mr. Hardy for the role,” Roger glanced at the man who rolled his eyes.

“And I recommend someone with some actual experience. No one will know the difference on screen if we use false wings. They’re so advanced nowadays anyway,” the man shrugged. “He’s a pretty face but not much else.”

That was a punch to the gut.

“And since he is playing me I get final say,” Roger’s eyes narrowed. Next to him Brian smirked and nodded, mocking the other man’s shrug. “Ben, I’d like to offer you the part.”

For a moment he couldn’t breathe.

Would he actually get the chance to be a character in a movie? All the other projects he had done just had him smiling and shirtless in the background. It was the thing he hated but forced himself to do. No more. He was getting to act as a real person.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you sir,” he gushed, trying his best to not jump around the room or even lift himself off the ground with his wings. “I won’t let you down!”

“No, you won’t son,” Brian grinned. “And, the other actors we have hired have been informed that they will be working with an angel actor. They seem like a fun lot but they were informed that any sign of you being treated as anything less than equal will result in their immediate termination. That means you have to tell us the moment the set doesn’t feel safe, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Wonderful,” Roger stood up and walked to his side, extending a hand. He didn’t even react to the way Ben’s hand clearly trembled when he shook it. “I see a lot of myself in you Ben and I know you’ll do wonderful things for angels.”

“Oh God, like we need any more of you in the world,” Brian teased, completely ignoring the man to shake Ben’s hand as well. “Welcome aboard Mr. Hardy, I’ll be excited to work with you.”

Ben had only ever worked _for_ someone, never _with_ them.

It was something he thought he could get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something special about his coworkers.

Rami was one of the kindest, gentlest souls Ben had ever met. His bright eyes didn’t even stray to Ben’s wings when they met, instead keeping his gaze and treating him like a person. His acting inexperience wasn’t a problem. In fact, Rami went out of his way to offer acting techniques and tips. The smile and praise he got after a scene was enough to make him believe that this impossible dream of his wasn’t so impossible.

Joe was quickly becoming his best friend. Growing up Ben hadn’t been allowed to live in non angel communities or go to schools for humans. The families that lived around him were mostly angels who were previously owned and were understandably guarded against others. When he met Joe he was surprised by the overwhelming ball of energy the other man was. He practically pounced on Ben, talking a mile a minute. Since then they were attached at the hip. Joe was constantly cracking jokes, making the atmosphere light and fun. For the first time, he had a friend and he was having _fun_ at work.

Then there was Gwilym.

Gwil was like a prince out of a fairy tale. He was tall and handsome with a truly beautiful smile. He talked to Ben like he actually cared about him as a _person._ Something warm and bright filled his chest every time those blue eyes met his. It actually scared him a bit because he liked Gwil.

He really liked Gwil.

He really, really liked Gwil.

He found himself a blushing mess every time Gwil nudged their shoulders together. He knew his eyes lingered just a bit too long on those long, long legs and broad shoulders. He knew he wasn’t being as subtle as he hoped he was being.

So, he was pretty proud of himself for keeping it together as they wandered around the grounds of Stockers Farm, trying to keep warm as the chilly wind blew past them. Rami was filming a scene with Alan and Joe had fallen asleep in his trailer, leaving the two to find something to occupy themselves with.

“Do your wings get cold?” Gwil asked, voice slightly muffled by the scarf he had pulled up. “I mean, can you feel the cold in them or are they insulated?”

Ben chuckled. “They get cold so I just pull them in tighter, you know? Body heat and all.”

“Huh,” Gwil squinted a bit, shaking his head so the curly wig got out of his eyes. “Also…is it okay if I ask more questions about them? I just realized that might be incredibly rude.”

Ben couldn’t help but grin at that. It was touching to even ask, not just poke and prod at something that might be sensitive. “It’s fine.”

“Okay, because I’ve been wondering this for a while,” Gwil shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. “Are blue wings common? Both you and Roger have them and I’ll be honest when I say that I haven’t seen many more.”

“No, not really,” he felt his wings ruffle a bit at that. “I dyed them for the film. My wings are actually just plain white.”

Gwil looked surprised at that. He looked a bit closer and hummed. “Plain? I bet they were stunning.”

His cheeks burned and he ducked his head at the compliment. Ben felt his heart start beating a bit faster and swallowed around the tightness in his throat. “They’re pretty simple.”

“Pfft, I bet you look more like a classic angel than usual,” Gwil winked.

“Keep complimenting me and I’ll fly away,” Ben warned, hoping his reddened cheeks were hidden by his own scarf and the hair of his wig. He paused when Gwil’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. “What?”

“You can fly? Like actually fly?” Gwil bounced a bit on his feet. “I thought you couldn’t.”

“Angels in captivity had their wings pinioned…they had a joint removed. I was born free and still have mine,” he extended one wing as if that would explain it. “So…yeah, I can fly.”

“Do it. Oh my God Ben, do it!” Gwil grinned even wider.

Ben hesitated. Just because he could fly didn’t mean he did it often. But…with Gwil he didn’t feel like he was putting on a show or debasing himself. He wanted to show him.

“Come here,” Ben grabbed Gwil’s gloved hands and pulled him forward, motioning for him to stand on his feet. The taller man hesitated but finally stood on top of Ben’s booted feet. With a grin, the angel moved his hands so they gripped Gwil’s upper arms, stretched out his wings and gave a mighty flap.

It took a few beats before they rose off the ground. Gwil let out a startled gasp, gripping Ben’s arms tighter as they flew barely a yard off the ground. Then, he shifted, lost his balance, and they both went tumbling into the wet grass.

“That was brilliant!” Gwil laughed, tangled in a mess of limbs and wings. “Absolutely brilliant! You’re a damn marvel Benjamin.”

Ben grinned back, noting that the human didn’t seem in too much of a hurry to detangle themselves. It was silly but he thought that maybe he could stay in the damp grass, pressed against Gwil and laughing forever.

But…this would do for now.

They got to their feet and made their way back to set, teasing each other and laughing and stupid jokes. By the time they returned to their trailers they were both pink in the face and grinning like fools.

“Hey! Where did you two escape to?” Joe opened his trailer door with a bang and glared at them too, looking completely betrayed. “I wake up and you’re _gone_.”

“We went on a walk,” Gwil rolled his eyes fondly.

Something strange passed over Joe’s face and he raised his eyebrows, locking eyes with Ben. The half grin and waggling eyebrows made Ben blush and try desperately to avoid any eye contact. Joe skipped down that stairs and hooked his arm through Ben’s, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, my fine feathered friend, I want to hear all the dirty details about that _walk_.”


End file.
